The present invention relates to a tire mounted to wheels of vehicles, airplanes and the like, and more particularly pertains to a three-chamber tire wherein internal space of a tubeless tire includes three divided air chambers, the air pressures of which are different from each other, thereby making such tubeless tires widely available to those of various kinds of transportation means and enabling them to stably and safely run even when they are punctured.
Conventionally, pneumatic tires have been generally used for an automobiles, although solid tires have been used, in some cases, for special vehicles such as construction vehicles. In most of such pneumatic tires, a tubeless tire wherein a soft rubber layer, comprising a high density rubber which is impervious to air, is mounted to the interior surface thereof.
Such a conventional tubeless tire is widely used, since it performs the functions of providing high stress resistance to a vertical or lateral load, a moving load such as driving torque or braking torque and the like, and providing isolation from road irregularities by acting as a spring, thereby giving a comfortable ride.
As has been well known, a conventional tubeless tire comprises one air chamber therewithin. For this reason, it has a problem in that, in the case where the tire treads on a nail and the like while the motor vehicle is running, leakage of air (hereinafter referred to as "a puncture") happens, which in turn may cause a grave traffic accident, a collision with a following car or a traffic snarl while exchanging the punctured tire to a spare tire and so forth.
Further, such a tubeless tire includes a bead, filled out by means of the compressed air in the air chamber thereof, pressed and mounted to a wheel rim (hereinafter referred to as "a rim"), thereby hermetically maintaining the compressed air therewithin. In this regard, in case of a puncture of a tire, the fit between the tire and the rim becomes loosely as the decrease in the air pressure of the air chamber thereof, so that the tire may come off from the rim, coupled with the excessive change of the lateral load, with the result that a serious accident may be brought about.